


Snow Day

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar 100 Drabble Collection [12]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth is brilliant. </p>
<p>Written for the prompt Snow at the whitecollar100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

Peter pulled his pillow over his head trying to drown out the storm that was raging outside their bedroom window. The news the nightly had said that it was going to be the first bad storm of the season.

"I had a thought." El smirked as she handed him a mug of coffee.

Peter nodded for her continue. 

"Let's call it a snow day. We can stay in bed _all day_."

"Hon, You're brilliant. I knew I married you for more then your pretty face."

When she tried to smack him with her pillow he pulled her back into bed.


End file.
